Cordless telephones have become extremely popular in modern society. A cordless telephone operates by transmitting a radio frequency signal between a base unit, which is connected to a standard public phone line, and a handset which can be located anywhere within a certain radius of the base unit. The handset typically incorporates a telephone key pad and a ringer so that, from the handset, a user can make and receive telephone calls. A handset may also incorporate other buttons or features to allow the user to, for example, talk to the base unit, retrieve messages from an answering machine and deactivate the handset for privacy.
The great advantage of a cordless phone is its ability to provide the user with telephonic communication at any point sufficiently close to the base unit. In this way, a user may have the handset convenient while in the bathroom, in bed, or in the yard. The user may, if necessary, move from one location to another during a phone call to retrieve information, perform a chore or check on a situation being monitored. If the user is working from a home office, the user can move about the house as desired with the cordless phone and not miss important business calls.
Another benefit enjoyed by modern society is the wide and ready availability of music and other audio programming. With such electronic devices as radios, cassette tape players and compact disc players, a user may listen to virtually any music or other audio programming desired. Moreover, with the advent of headphones and personal portable stereo units, users have gained advantages similar to those offered by cordless phones in that the music or audio programming desired may be played and listened to in almost any location or setting, or while traveling.
However, due to the constraints on size, portable personal stereo units are unable to duplicate the quality and versatility of larger home stereo units. For example, in addition to extremely high fidelity, home stereo systems may incorporate compact disc changers which allow the user to insert a number of compact discs, ten for example, and create a program where one or more songs will be played from each of the compact discs in an order desired by the user. Such versatility is, for obvious reasons, not typically available from portable personal stereo units.
Accordingly, it would be convenient to combine the portability of a personal stereo with the fidelity and versatility of a home stereo system. To address this need, wireless headphones used with a home stereo system have been developed.
Similar to a cordless telephone, the wireless headphones receive a radio frequency transmission from the personal stereo of music or other audio programming. The user wearing the headphones can then travel throughout the house or even work in the yard while listening to the home stereo unit. In such an instance the use of wireless headphones may be advantageous not only for portability, but also to prevent others in the house, or in an apartment building, in neighboring apartments from being disturbed by the home stereo unit.
A problem with the use of such wireless headphones may arise if the user needs or wishes to receive a telephone call. If the phone rings while the user is listening to music or other audio programming with headphones, the user may not be able to hear the phone and may consequently miss the phone call. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for method and apparatus for providing portable audio programming for the listening enjoyment of a user while preventing the user from missing telephone calls.